vylgaardcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Geographical Features
As with any world, the terrain of Vylgaard has determined much about how its people live. Here, the most prominent features of the landscape are detailed. Rivers River Fyss: This river's origin lies in the Glass Pool and it flows southwards before joining the River Veln and emptying into the Bay of Gems. The river forks just south of Frostshade with the western fork contributing to Seven Streams, and the eastern fork continuing south at which point it becomes known as the Lower Fyss. For most of the year, the river is calm and flows rather slowly. However, with the melting of the ice in the north during late spring, the banks of the Fyss flood as the water rushes along its path. River Jom: This river flows east to west as it descends the hilly landscape from Lake Kalusk through to the Emerald Sea. In fact, the River Jom itself is formed by two smaller streams which meet just south of Falkirk. The river and especially the late-spring flooding provide the western Golden Plains with much needed water for their crops. River Emt: The River Emt is another river formed out of Lake Kalusk and flows south towards Erast before turning east and emptying into Merchant's Bay. Like the River Jom, the River Emt provides the southeastern part of the Golden Plains with much needed water. River Veln: Like the River Fyss, the River Veln has its origins in the Glass Pool. The River Veln begins just north of White Ridge and flows through the White Woods and the Umihl Wood. At this point the River Veln branches into two rivers with one flowing southwest, past Eraius and joining the River Fyss on its way to empty into the Bay of Gems, and the other flowing southeast towards Silverkeep into Lake Xyll and continuing southwards towards Merchant's Bay. Seven Streams: This body of water is simultaneously a lake and a series of rivers at the top of a plateau. The seven streams that emerge from the lake flow over the top of the Serpentine Spires and create a waterfall which forms a semicircle around the part of the Old Citadel that is bordered by the mountain. Normally the waterfall is rather calm and appears as nothing more than a few streams of water cascading down the mountain face, however with the ice melt in the north, the streams become mighty rivers in their own right which pour down and flow into the pool that surrounds the Old Citadel and which forms the basis of the input to Lake Kalusk. Mountains & Hills The Serpentine Spires: This high, rocky mountain range bisects Vylgaard in two and, in fact, was the definitive border between East and West during The Great War. The mountains run north to south starting from Gerndore and culminating at Cashara's northern edge. The interior of the mountain was an excellent source of precious materials like gold, silver, and a variety of gemstones. The land to the east of the Serpentine Spires is on a high elevation than that to the west which forms a sort of valley. Aiush Hills.png|Aiush Hills Road Nulz Range.jpg|The Nulz Range Serpentine Spires.jpg|Serpentine Spires Serpentine Spires Summer.jpg|Serpentine Spires Aiush Hills: Running north to south along Vylgaard's western coast and turning towards Aeston, the Aiush Hills are home to many dwarves and halflings, most of whom make their living in the mining industry. According to Vylgaardian history, the Aiush Hills were the source of the iron ore that Rolim Ragir bought from the dwarves and which earned him his fortune. Today, the mineral resources are much less plentiful and many of the inhabitants have also taken to farming and logging. Nulz Range: This dry, desolate, rocky mountain range forms the eastern border of Vylgaard and separates it from the continent of Izira. At the base of the Nulz Range is the mining town of Mug Turuhm and the remains of what was the Forest of Nulz. The land surrounding the mountains has turned into a wasteland, causing the inhabitants to flee westward to places like Silverkeep or Crossport. Plains The Golden Plains: This area of fertile farmland is found on the land formed between the River Jom, the River Emt, and Lake Kalusk. Nearly half of Vylgaard's domestic food supply is grown and harvested here. The town of Gilborough is the central hub in which the raw materials are converted into flour, sugar, and other foodstuffs ready for distribution throughout the continent. Golden.jpeg|The Golden Plains Narrow Valley.jpg|Narrow Valley The Basket.jpg|The Basket The Orchards in the Basket.jpg|Orchards|linktext=Fruit orchards in the Basket Narrow Valley: Found roughly in the space between the Aiush Hills and the Serpentine Spires and north of Lake Kalusk, this region produces around a fifth of Vylgaard's food supply. Although not as fertile as the Golden Plains, the Narrow Valley employs thousands of Vylgaardians who make their living raising livestock as well as growing some root vegetables such as carrots and potatoes. The Basket: This area of farmland is located south of the Old Citadel, between the Zall Grove and Cashara, and down to Merchant's Bay. It boasts a wide variety of products due to its favorable climate. On the southern coast, especially, one can find orchards full of apples, pears, and cherries. Forests Forest of Nulz: Silverwood: White Woods: Zall Grove: Umihl Woods: Lakes Lake Xyll: Bordered by the Silverwood to the north and west as well as Silverkeep and Ironridge, Lake Xyll provides water for the eastern part of Vylgaard. The lake is fed by the River Veln which continues through the lake and on to Merchant's Bay in the south. Especially as this eastern part of the continent has become drier due to mysterious circumstances, the lake is essential to providing water for the residents as far east as the Nulz Range. Lake Kalusk: A large body of water in the southwest of Vylgaard which is fed by the Seven Streams and whose outputs are the River Jom to the west and the River Emt to the south. The lake borders towns in Vylgaard's Southern and Western regions such as Erast and Erith. It provides plentiful resources for the regions fishing communities. Lake Kalusk.jpg|Lake Kalusk|linktext=Lake Kalusk near Aervale Lake Xyll.jpg|Lake Xyll The Glass Pool.jpg|Glass Pool The Silent Pool.jpg|Silent Pool|linktext=Osdyr and Orsya signed the Twin's Treaty here Glass Pool: This large, half-frozen lake lies between the Frost and the White Woods high up in the snow-covered mountains. It is, in fact a collection of several springs, pools, and small lakes which freeze over and essentially form one body of water. It is also the source of the Rivers Fyss and Veln and flows, in the east, into the Whispering Sea. In the late spring when some of the ice begins to thaw, the Fyss and Veln become rushing bodies of water. In the case of the River Fyss, the water flows to Seven Streams and creates the seven waterfalls that surround The Old Citadel. While most of the year the waterfall is composed of a few small streams, from First Bloom through to First Yield the streams transform into a torrent of cascading water. The Silent Pool: This small body of water is perhaps best known for being the location where Osdyr and Orsya signed The Twin's Treaty. The small lake lies in the northern part of the Zall Grove near Erith. It is largely avoided by the local people who fear it is a portal to the Feywild. Seas & Bays Traitor's Sea: Legends of old have it that Vylgaard and Eonearia were once a single continent protected by a massive Stone Giant named Vethor. Tired of the bickering between the east and west, Vethor ripped the land in two parts, betraying the people he had vowed to protect. As he tore the continents apart, some pieces of land dropped between his fingers and created the Sea Steps. The Traitor's Sea begins in the north near the Frost and continues until the northern coast of Aeston. Whispering Sea: This cold body of water lies between the continent of Vylgaard and the two islands commonly known as the Frost Steps and extends eastwards towards the continent of Izira. Little exploration of this sea has been done beyond the Frost Steps leading many to believe it is haunted, a gateway to another plane of existence, or otherwise unsafe for travel. Cursed Sea: The Cursed Sea can be found to the southeast of Vylgaard and around the island known as the Forgotten Land. Once a lush, tropical location like the Emerald Sea, the Cursed Sea has somehow turned into a desolate, dry place where no one dares to venture. Its proximity to the mysterious continent of Izira also does not help its reputation. Bay of Gems: Merchant's Bay: The Emerald Sea: The Emerald Sea is the body of water which surrounds the Emerald Coast and which borders on Oziaros. The waters are warm and lend themselves to a tropical climate full of lush vegetation. Islands Emerald Coast: These tropical islands off the southwestern coast form a stopping point between Vylgaard and the continent of Oziaros. They are home to the Arcane Academy of Apirix, as well as a large community of Tortles and the last remaining sea elves. Emerald Coast Big Island.jpg|Emerald Coast|linktext=The main island The Emerald Coast.jpg|Emerald Coast|linktext=Shoreline from one of the many islands The Sea Steps.jpg|Sea Steps|linktext=Rocky coastline The Sea Steps .jpg|The Sea Steps Westwind landscape.jpg|Sea Steps|linktext=Main island of Westwind Sea Steps: This handful of islands is located in the Traitor's Sea between Vylgaard and the continent of Eonearia. They are most known for being the location where Osdyr was sent to exile. According to legends, they were formed when Vethor, the Stone Giant dropped several pieces of land when tearing the continent apart.